When the Snow Falls
by kaleidoscopehemospectrum
Summary: On a cold winter night, Chris finally confessed to Ashley, but before she could respond, he laughed it off as a joke, leaving her with her heart broken and him angry at himself. With the help of their friends, he has to pick up the pieces and restore their friendship, and maybe turn it into more. Rated T for language and sexuality. Please leave reviews! I love to hear feedback.
1. The Confession

Ashley -11:45 pm, October 29th  
_

"What?" I ask, shivering and not quite sure what I just heard. "Did you just say that you… Love me?"

"Yes." He says, stepping through the snow to be closer to me. He touches my arm lightly and I shiver, but not from the cold this time.

"Chris, I..." I can't speak, but he looks like he wants an answer and I want to give him one. I want to tell him that I'm in love with him too and have been since freshman year of high school. I look down at my gloved hands and then at my front door, wondering if my roommate, Sam is in there, waiting for me. "I mean… Well I just…"

"Whoa Ash, slow down," He says, laughing and backing up from me with his hands up. "I mean like as a friend. I've never even thought of you like _that_." Chris laughs loudly, not noticing the hurt in my face as I watch him walk to his car. "See you later, okay?"

I smile and wave at him, laughing a bit, trying to hide my tears that are starting to well up. "You got me good. See you around." I watch as he drives away before walking into my house and running up the stairs to my room where I finally let myself cry. I lean against my closed door, crying as I slide down and hug my knees.

Chris  
_

I grip the steering wheel as I drive away from her, watching the rear view mirror as I see her walk into her house. I drive a few blocks before pulling over to the side of the road and resting my forehead on the steering wheel, hitting it hard with my hand. "God, you're so fucking stupid!" I yell at myself. "Why would you laugh?!" I love her, I do. I've loved her since I saw her in sophomore year, when she was new to the school and Josh introduced us. Now look at me, I finally confess and then I _laugh_. I say that I don't love her. I'm such an idiot. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to keep my cool before going home.

Finally, I sit back up and pull back out onto the road, imagining being with her and holding her close. I need to stop imagining things that will never happen.


	2. The Almost Kiss

Ashley  
_

"Ash! You home?" l hear Sam's voice echo through the house and try to quiet down my sobbing as I hear her footsteps come closer, but I still let out a whimper. "Ash? Is that you?" I hear her soothing voice as she opens the door. I move over to sit against the wall and she joins me, putting her arm around me and leaning against me. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I'm just being stupid." I wipe my face and stand up, brushing off my clothes before taking off my jacket, gloves and shoes. "I just need some sleep."

"Alright… Well, don't forget about the party tomorrow." She says, standing up.

"The what?" Oh shit, I forgot.

"The Halloween party? Don't tell me you forgot. We _are_ hosting it after all. Plus, Chris will be there." She says, winking at me.

"Ugh, please. As if I care if he's there." I say, causing Sam to laugh a bit as she leaves.

"Whatever you say. Get some sleep, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, good night." I wave at her as she leaves and closes the door. I change into my pajamas as soon as I hear the television in the living room turn on and climb into bed, curling up under the covers. Finally, I drift to sleep to the sound of the terrible acting from the horror movie Sam is watching.

\- 2:30 pm, October 30th

"Are you _seriously_ still asleep? _WAKE UP!_ " I get shaken awake by Sam, halfway dressed as a witch.

"You must have cast a sleeping spell on me." I say, turning over and putting my face in the pillow. Suddenly, I hear a low chuckle that I recognize as Sam huffs in annoyance and leaves my room. "Chris?" I mutter as I open my eyes slowly, seeing the blonde boy in the corner dressed as a… what is that? "Um… What are you dressed as?"

"I've found my true calling." He says, making a cross in the air with his fingers and putting hands together, doing a slight bow. "Bam, you've been monked!"

"Incredible, Chris. Help me up, will you?" I reach out and he grabs my hands, pulling me up hard, causing me to bump into him, our faces an inch apart. We stand there for a few seconds, looking into each other's eyes. I swear for a second, he started to lean in to kiss me. But then, I pull away and walk over to my costume that Sam made for me and laid down on my vanity.

"Do you mind? I kinda gotta change into this or else Sam will kill me." I ask Chris, looking at him as he leans against the wall. He blushes before smiling, embarrassed.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. I'll go watch something." He walks out of my room and closes my door. Again, I wait until the television turns on before I get into the costume. Once I get the black, fullbody suit on, I look into the mirror. "Ugh, seriously?"

I open my door and run into Sam's room as she's applying makeup. "Seriously, Sam? Black Widow? _That's_ what you made me?"

"Well, I thought you'd look good. Which you do." She says, turning around and smiling at me. "Why don't you go show Chris? See what he thinks about it." I blush and turn away, walking out to the living room.

As I pass Chris, he wolf whistles at me. "Lookin' good Ash." I glare at him before laughing a bit and shoving his arm.

"Yeah, whatever. So, what are we watching?"


	3. The Party

Chris - 3:00pm, October 30th

I hear Ash yelling at Sam in the other room as I shift my position on the couch, watching a weird cartoon. My phone buzzes, signaling that I received a text, so I pick it up and read it. It's from Josh, what does he want?

Josh: yo bro, u at ash's place?

Chris: Obviously

Josh: is she hot? u bone her yet?

I blush brightly, putting my hand on my face as Ashley finally comes out, dressed in maybe the hottest thing I've seen her wear: a skin tight, full body black suit with a zipper down the front. As she sits down, I whistle at her, receiving a glare and a shove from her.

"So what are we watching?" She asks, giving me a soft smile. God, she's gorgeous.

"Oh, um. I'm not really sure. Some weird cartoon with alien space rocks or something."

"Huh, sounds weird." She settles down into the couch, putting her feet up on the coffee table.

I scooch over to her, putting my arm around her shoulders, feeling her lean into me. My eyes close and a small smile forms on my face as she rests her head on my chest. Hopefully, she doesn't feel my heart beating a million times a minute as she places her hand down on my chest, next to her face. I look down and see her eyes close as she starts to drift off again. I lean back into the couch a bit more and slowly drift off myself.

\- 6:00pm, October 30th

"Hey, Chris, get up. Everyone's here." I hear the familiar voice of Ashley, causing me to smile as I open my eyes. I feel her hand on my arm as she leans over to wake me up, smiling shyly.

"Hey Ash." I say groggily, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Get a room, lovebirds!" I pull my hand away quickly when I hear the voice of Josh from a few feet away. I look over at the group in the kitchen, seeing Mike and Jess getting a little too touchy while Emily watches, obviously jealous while Matt tries to get her attention. I look to the couch next to the one I'm on and see Sam and Josh talking to… Who the hell is that? And why is his arm around Ash? Why is he making her laugh?

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" I ask, sitting across from them, on the edge of the coffee table.

"Well, this is Josh's friend. Chad." Ash says, gesturing to the handsome jock sitting next to her.

"Nice to meet you man. Chris, right?" The douche says, holding out his hand that's not preoccupied by touching a cute girl.

"Yeah. Hey, Cher?"

"It's actually Chad."

"Right." I get up from the coffee table, brushing off my clothes. "Hey, Josh? Can I talk to you?"

"You got it, bro." He walks over to the corner of the room with me as Sam and Ash continue to talk to the asshole. "What's up?" He asked, causing me to roll my eyes.

"You serious? Who the hell is that?"

"Chad."

I take my glasses off and rub my eyes. "I know that. What is he doing to her?"

"Hitting on her, obviously. That's why I brought him. I know Ashley is pretty lonely."

"You know I like her, why would you do this?" I ask, putting my glasses back on and glaring at him.

"It's not like you're doing anything. He's got a few notches in his belt. He'll treat. Her. Right." He says, pelvic thrusting with the words.

"I swear to God, I'm going to punch you in the face." I look back over at them, seeing Ashley laugh at a joke Chad told. "He just better keep his hands where I can see them, or else you're gonna get it, Josh. You hear me?"

"Ohhh nooo I'm so scared." He laughed, patting me on the back as he passes by me, going to the kitchen to get some beer. I sit back down on the couch next to Sam, who smiles at me.

"Hey, sorry about Ash. I can try to find someone for you, if you want." She says to me quietly, turning to me.

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine. I just want to chill and watch a movie or something. You know?"

"No problem, let's put in Friday the 13th."

"Got no issue with that."

\- 8:00pm, October 30th

As the movie ends, I watch Ash and Chad whisper to each other before getting up and going into her room. I stand up and look at Sam, who looks at me sympathetically.

"I'm gonna go, okay? Sorry, I'm just kinda tired."

"Yeah, no problem. See you tomorrow?"

"We'll see." As I pass by Ashley's room on the way out, I hear giggling and feel my heart rip in two.


	4. The Ignored Text

Ashley - 8:00pm, October 30th

He lightly slides his hand down my leg as the door closes, causing me to giggle a bit before he shoves me onto my bed, putting his tongue in my mouth. I wince a bit as he does so, not wanting to kiss him back. I hear the front door slam shut and push Chad off of me as he starts to unzip my suit. "Hey, sorry but I gotta do something." He looks a little disappointed but nods his head, letting me leave.

I run out the door and down the steps, seeing Chris getting into his car. "Hey, Chris! Where you going?" He looks up without a smile and stares at me.

"I realized that I work really early and I kinda had to rush out of there, sorry."

"Well… Will I see you tomorrow?" I ask, shivering in the snow.

"I don't know, probably not."

"Can I have a hug goodbye at least?" I ask, watching while he unlocks his car.

"Uh, sorry Ash. I really have to go." He says, getting into his car. "Go back inside, okay? Keep warm."

Before I can say anything back, he drives away. "Bye, Chris..." I mutter before walking back into the house and going back to Chad.

\- 11:00am, October 31st

My eyes slowly open as I wake up, the sun streaming through the window onto my face. I roll over slowly, seeing a shirtless Chad laying down on the bed next to me. I look down at myself, thank God, I'm still fully clothed although this outfit is super uncomfortable. I get out of bed and quickly change into a shirt and jeans before leaving my room, not bothering to wake up Chad. I grab some cereal before stepping over the sleeping bodies of my friends and sitting on the couch, turning the television on to some cartoons. I pick up my phone off the coffee table and check it, seeing no new messages. I open my contacts and click on Chris's name, shooting him a quick text: "Hey, you sure ran off quick last night. You sure you're okay?"

I set my phone down and relax into the couch, adjusting myself as Chad sits down next to me. "You want to go out to eat later?" He asks me, smiling.

"Like a date?" I ask teasingly, blushing a little.

"Just like a date." He says, winking. "So what do you say?" He asks, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I say… Yes." I smile back at him, cuddling into his chest. He's so warm, just like Chris.

My phone buzzes, but I ignore it.

\- 2:00pm, October

"You coming?" I ask Chad as I walk out the door, zipping up my coat. He quickly follows me out and I close and lock the door, starting to walk down the snowy sidewalk. "Sorry we're not taking my car, Sam kinda stole it to go to work. Plus the diner where Chris works is only like two blocks away, so it's no big deal."

"Do we have to go there?" He asks me as we continue walking. "I'm pretty sure he has a crush on you or something."

I laugh, "Please, he so does not. I'm pretty sure I'd know by now. Besides, it's the only place within walking distance and I'm pretty sure he's on his break now, anyways."

"Alright, but he better not try to make a move on you." He says, lacing his fingers with mine.

"He won't, we're just friends." My smile falters a bit as I remember the time he said that to me, only two nights ago. At least I have Chad now. He's kinda nice, though I'm not really attracted to him. He's alright. I sigh a bit as we enter the diner, smiling at Chad as we find a booth and sit down. "So? What are you thinking of getting?"


	5. The Date

Chris - 2:30pm, October 31st

I see them through the kitchen window. I see her laughing. I see their hands touching and I want to punch him right in the face. "I'll serve those two." I say to my coworker before going to talk to the two. "Excuse me, kids, can I get you anything? A drink, maybe? Ash?" Ashley looks up and smiles at me.

"Yeah, I'll have the number two and a diet coke."

"Alright and uhhh… What is it? David?" I look at him from over the top of my glasses, obviously pissed at the little shit.

"Um, yeah it's actually Chad and uh I'm not sure."

"So nothing? I can do that."

"Well no I just-"

"I kinda need an answer, Tom."

"Number five and an iced tea."

"Number three and a rootbeer, got it."

"That's not what I-"

"Alright, I'll get that to you right away Cal." I smile at him and ruffle Ash's hair as I leave to go back to the kitchen. "We got a number two and a number 10 at table 9!" I yell at the cooks, going to the fountain sodas and getting a diet coke and sierra mist, walking it back out to the couple. As soon as I approach the dickhead, I 'trip' and dump the sodas all over him. "Oh jeez, Max I'm so sorry! I'll get some napkins."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Ash, let's go, I'm sick of this place." My eyes widen a bit as I look at Ashley and she glares at me. Like, actually glares.

"Go to the bathroom, okay? I'll work this out." She says to him, kissing him on the cheek before turning to me. "Chris what the hell?! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Look Ash, I just-"

"No. No don't 'Ash' me. Don't you dare try to say this is an accident. You did this on purpose and I can tell. Why would you do this?" I could see tears welling up in her eyes, which broke me even more.

"Can we talk about this later? People are looking."

"I don't know Chris. I don't know if I ever want to see you again after this shit."

I sigh and pull her arm, taking her outside. I look into her eyes as I pull her onto the sidewalk. I take her hand and her face softens a bit. "I... I'm sorry."

She scoffs, pulling her hand away. "You're sorry?! Are you kidding me, Chris? Is that all you have to say? Seriously? Look, I'm outta here, tell Chad to meet me back at my place. I can't take this shit anymore."

Come on Chris, I think to myself. She's getting away. You can't let this happen again. Say something you asshole! "Ash I'm in love with you!"

She stops walking and turns her head, tears on her red cheeks.

"What?"


	6. The Fight

Ashley - 2:40pm, October 31st

I start to walk away, pissed to say the least. How dare he do that to me? How could he? I feel tears start to stream down my cheeks and I can barely hold it together when I hear him say, "Ash I'm in love with you!"

I slowly turn around, nearly speechless. "What?" Is this just like a few nights ago? Is he just messing with me again?

"I'm... I'm in love with you."

I walk over to him quickly, seeing a smile form on his face right before I slap it off. "How _dare_ you?!" I scream at him, my face red. His face looks shocked and terrified. He covers his cheek with one hand and stares at me. "How _dare_ you tell me that. Why would you mess with me and toy with my emotions like that?! You know that I'm in love with you. You know that you're the only one I think of. You _know_ that and you wait until I'm in a relationship to tell me? Do you realize that when you told me earlier, my heart fucking ripped in two? I have been hurt by you enough, Chris. We're done."

I begin to walk away when I hear Chris whisper, "Ash, please, I just want-"

I whip my head back around, walking backwards towards the street. "No, Chris! I don't care what you want. Because what I want is to never see you again! Go fuck yourself!" I flip him off just as Chad joins me.

"Babe, you okay?" Chad asks, glaring at Chris.

"I am now." I say before pulling his face down to mine and kissing him deeply, making sure Chris sees. I then pull away and take his hand and walk home with him, never looking back at Chris.

\- 6:30pm, October 31st

 _Buzz buzz buzz_

I check my phone.

Chris: Ash I'm sorry

 _Buzz buzz buzz_

Chris: Ashley, please

 _Buzz buzz buzz_

Chris: Will you ever forgive me?

 _Buzz buzz buzz_

Chris: Ash?

I put my phone down.


	7. A Trip to the Hospital

Chris - 6:30pm, October 31st

"Please Ash… Pick up..." I hear the rings as I try to call Ashley, running my fingers through my hair as I reach voicemail again. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" I stand up and throw my phone across the room and it hits the wall, shattering the screen and breaking into three pieces. "Shit! Chris you fucking idiot!" I turn around and punch the couch cushions before turning back around and punching the wall. I hear a crunch and a rush of pain. "Fuck!" I pull my hand back fast and hold it in my hand, trying to open my hand and flinching hard at the sharp pain. Tears start welling up in my eyes as Josh enters the room, looking at me and giving a sigh.

"Come on bro, I'll drive you to the hospital." He says to me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

\- 10:30pm, October 31st

Eventually we get back home from the hospital, a cast on my hand and I sit on the couch with Josh next to me. "Why?" I ask him, pulling my glasses off of my face as tears well up in my eyes.

"Why what?" He asked, turning his head to look at me.

"Why would you do this to me? You know I love her. I would get to her in my own time, and now you've ruined everything!" I stand up in front of him, my one good fist clenched. "Now she's with him and wants nothing to do with me!"

"Well hey, now that you know she likes you, when they inevitably break up, you can sweep her off her feet." He says calmly, standing back up.

"She said she never wants to see me again!"

"And whose fault is that?"

I hunch my shoulders as tears start to fall down my cheeks and I rear back my fist. "Shut up!" I move my fist forward and feel it make contact with Josh's face. He falls back, sitting on the couch again and touching his nose seeing blood. He wipes it away with his sleeve and looks up at me, smiling.

"Did that help?" He asks, standing back up as I lurch forward and rest my head on his shoulder, tears streaming down my face and staining his shirt. "You know, Sam's pretty pissed too. You should talk to her if you want to get anywhere."

\- 12:00am, November 1st

"Chris. What do you want?" I hear Sam's voice through the phone speaker and I sniffle a bit before speaking, my voice cracking.

"Um, how's Ashley doing?"

"She's okay," Sam says, sighing loudly. "She's still in her room with Chad. They're really bonding over this. When she came home, she was freaking out, makeup smeared on her face and she was obviously seriously pissed. She said something about you hurting her and breaking her heart and being a dick but that's really all I got."

"Yeah that's… That's pretty much it. Do you know if she'll forgive me?"

"I don't know, Chris. She was seriously pissed." Suddenly, I hear her gasp through the phone and call out. "Ash? You okay?"

"Sam, what's going on?" I ask, sitting up straight.

"Trouble in paradise. Sorry Chris, I gotta go break it up. I'll stop by tomorrow, okay? See you then." I hear a beep from the other end, signaling that she hung up.

I lay back in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Everything starts spinning then goes black.

I dream of nothing. Of darkness.

And then, her.

\- 2:30am, November 1st

I wake up slowly, my face stinging from the tears the night before.

My phone buzzes. It's from Ash.

Ash: Chris? You up?

Ash: Let's talk.


	8. The First Kiss

Ashley - 11:50pm, October 31st

I look up from my phone where I had been texting Josh and see Chad, texting on his own phone. I lean over slowly and whisper in his ear, "Who are you texting?" I ask, trying to look over his shoulder right before he smiles at me and rolls over so that he's on top of me. He kisses me softly before getting back up.

"I'll be right back." He says as he exits my room and goes into the bathroom. Smiling, I sit up and push hair out of my face. Maybe this relationship will actually work out. Just then, his phone rings and I pick it up, answering with a smile on my face.

"Chad's phone, Ash speaking."

"Yeah, hey. Where's Chad?" I hear a girl's voice through the phone speaker. His sister maybe? He did mention that he has one.

"In the bathroom."

"Of course he is. Well, can you tell him that Melissa called and that he needs to get his ass over here?"

"Sure thing. You his sister?"

"What? No, I'm his girlfriend." I frown, confused. I hear the door open and see Chad smiling at me before he sees my expression.

"Girlfriend?" I ask, angry as hell.

"Oh, shit." He says as I hang up the phone and get up, closing the door.

"You have a _girlfriend?!_ " I lash out at him after having the worst day of my life.

"Well, I mean it's not like we're super serious or anything, Ash."

"Okay, sure but I can't believe you left out this detail!"

"It never came up?"

"Oh, really? So when I asked about you and what you do and your friends and stuff you didn't think to say, 'oh, by the way, I have a girlfriend'? What the hell is wrong with you? You told me not to hang out with Chris because he has a crush on me, and you have a _girlfriend_?! Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I pull my hand back and slap him across the face and he, without even flinching, smacks me right back, hard, knocking me onto the bed. I scream and lunge forward, about to punch him right in the face when I feel arms around my waist, pulling me back and hear Sam's voice.

"Ash! What are you _doing_? Calm down!"

"I don't know! She just started going crazy!" Chad yells, backing up towards the door.

"Get _out_! Get the fuck out of my house!" I scream at him, tears rolling down my face.

"Chad, leave." Sam says to him, calmly. "I'll try to figure this out."

"Um, can I have my phone?" He says, gesturing to my hand which is still clutching it tightly.

"Oh, this? Yeah sure." I say, chucking it out my open window. "Go get it, bitch!"

He runs out quickly. As soon as we hear the front door slam shut, Sam let go of my arms. "Okay," She says, walking around to face me. "Tell me what happened. I was talking to someone on the phone."

"He has a girlfriend." I whisper, sitting down on my bed.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry." She sits down next to me and puts her arm around me, pulling me close and letting me cry.

"I think Halloween is now my least favourite holiday."

\- 2:15am, November 1st

I hover my finger over the send button on the text to Chris, finally getting up the nerve to send it before putting on my coat and hat and stepping outside, stepping quietly as to not wake up Sam.

\- 2:30am, November 1st

My boots crunch the snow down as I walk up to Chris's house, stopping at the front door. As I reach my hand up to the door to knock, the door opens wide and I see Chris trying to zip up his coat. "Oh, gosh. Ash, it seems you have caught me at an awkward time." He says, breaking the zipper.

I gasp, "Chris, your hand!" I pick up his broken hand in both of mine and the sudden stress causes me to break down again. Tears start to stream down my face and I lean into his chest, clinging onto and crying into his shirt.

"Ash? My hand's really not that bad."

"It's not you. It's… Chad. He has a girlfriend."

"Oh jeez. Come on." He picks me up awkwardly, by my waist while I cling to his shirt, causing me to giggle. "Gah!" He groans, tossing me onto his couch, "You're heavier than you were last time I picked you up."

"Just what every girl wants to hear." I say, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I know it. I'm such a smooth talker." He says, sitting down on the couch next to me and stretching his arms over the back of the couch. "So, um, Ash. Why did you come back? You said you didn't want to see me."

"I know I did. I just… Well I… "

He looks at me, confused. "You what?"

"I… I just want to do this." I lean forward and grab his face, pulling it close to mine. My eyes close as our lips touch and I become weak, my stomach feeling like it's filled with butterflies. I pull back and look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

He laughs, taking off his glasses before speaking, "Don't be." He says, pinning me on the couch and kissing me back softly.

I smile and close my eyes and for the first time in a while, I don't feel alone.


End file.
